


Let me be smol

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Being small isn't so bad, not when you have someone tall who will indulge you.(As usually based on prompt from tumblr, where Obi-Wan was to be under 5'0 and the clones over 6'0)





	1. Chapter 1

He should get up and leave the pile even if it was to conserve heat.

But Force did it feel good, a large warm body pressed on either side of him, a hand resting limp on his waist and Obi-Wan wished it would hold on or slide lower to his hip, at least in his fantasies.

Obi-Wan was very aware that compared to most human Jedi, he was not a tall man, for some reason he had only had two growth spurts, one at ten which left him bigger then his year mates at the time and one at sixteen which had come so fast he had gotten stretchmarks behind his knees at the soft tissue…and none since as everyone else grew head and shoulders above Obi-Wan.

Most other Jedi loomed over him, especially Obi-Wan’s closest circle as Obi-Wan’s own height ticked in on a measly 4’9.

Anakin had, to Obi-Wan’s utter horror, picked him up while cooing about how smol his master was quite a few times. His teeny tiny master.

Ugh.

Stupid Anakin.

It certainly didn’t help that Obi-Wan… um… approved of those bigger and taller then him. He liked to be wrapped up in arms and tucked in under a chin against a chest and even carried around though he’d never admit that.

And then the clones had come along with their 6’1.

Obi-Wan was surrounded by handsome, tall, muscled men all day and everyday.

Kaaaark.

Add this mission to a snow covered planet where the best suggestion to contain heat was to sleep in piles to share body heat in the tents…

Well Obi-Wan was having trouble focusing enough to do work and trouble relaxing enough to sleep.

The smell of the military standard soap, human musk and skin along with the soft breath washing over the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck was slowly driving him insane, Cody flush against his back spooning him with Trapper at his front, both clones furnaces of heat with Obi-Wan throbbing between them in the darkness of the tent and the soft crunch outside from the men on guard stepping on snow being his only distraction.

Kark he feels like he might go insane.

And then Cody’s hand slides slowly from his waist to his hip, pressing more firmly against his back and Obi-Wan can’t stop his breath from hitching or his body from wiggling back wantonly.

“Knew it.” A smug murmur filled Obi-Wan’s ear, the hand squeezing on his hip before it slid forward and curled over Obi-Wan’s stomach to pull him backwards more tightly into the warm frame behind him. “I knew it.” Cody chuckled, his voice not quite husky but something very close.

“C-Cody.” Obi-Wan flustered, feeling ashamed even as he was drawn into the larger body behind him. “I-”

“Shh General. I got you.” A slightly cold nose tip rubbed behind Obi-Wan’s nose. “I got my tiny General, you’re all good here.” The commander murmured. Obi-Wan bit his lips heavily and then went limp, allowing Cody to manipulate his body until the Jedi’s rear was flush to Cody’s groin and the trooper’s knees were drawn up until they meet the back of Obi-Wan’s, the Jedi cradled in the others larger body.

Oh fripping Force.

Obi-Wan shivered slightly.

And then he shivered even harder as Cody put his lips to Obi-Wan’s ear, the warm breath brushing over his skin. “I’d love to explore just how far your size interest goes General but not while cuddling for warmth with everyone else. But if you’re still interested once we get off this planet… you know where to find me General Kenobi.” He pressed a soft kiss behind Obi-Wan’s ears.

Anticipation filled Obi-Wan’s veins as he stared into the dark of the tent.


	2. Willing

Pressed against the durasteel wall, it felt like Cody was trying to devour him as the large body crushed him against the wall that was warming up thanks to Obi-Wan’s body heat.

It should be uncomfortable, the too tight press of such a big body against Obi-Wan’s decidedly shorter one.

But its not.

Its a deep thrill, makes his stomach roll with pleasure and laces his spine with desire.

To be totally enclosed in Cody’s frame, one of the commander’s hand cushioning his head by holding the back of it, fingers lightly tugging at his hair while the other is kneading Obi-Wan’s thigh with a steady pressure.

His body alone is keeping Obi-Wan up, the press of muscles and flesh as he is dominating Obi-Wan’s mouth with the redhead’s arms around the commander’s neck.

And the Jedi is loving it.

Wants more.

Wants Cody so bad he’s sure he’s leaking that want out into the Force and Anakin is bound to notice even half way across the ship.

Pulling back to breath, Cody grinned while drawing sharp breaths and moved his hand from the thigh he had been kneading, running the thumb over Obi-Wan’s swollen red lip. “Look at you… kriff you’re pretty like this.” The commander rumbled out, feeling every puff of air as the Jedi panted to get in oxygen.

Then he froze as Obi-Wan drew the thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, Obi-Wan peering up at him with lidded eyes as he suckled and nipped at the tip before running his tongue around it, showing the other what he could do.

“Kark.” Cody wheezed, shifting as his hand tightened in the copper hair.

Obi-Wan let out a tiny gasp at that, head drawn slightly back by the force used on his scalp and Cody removed his thumb from that open mouth.

“Look at you.” Cody grunted. “Perfect General you are, so willing here with me.” He leaned in and nosed along his neck before pressing tiny kisses to the pale skin.

Slowly shifting his trembling hands from the others neck, Obi-Wan reached down and palmed the straining bulge of Cody’s blacks. “Big…” He breathed out, shivering in delight when Cody growled against his neck, the sound vibrating along his skin. “I like…it makes me feel…” He licked his lips, swallowing hard. “Safe.” Obi-Wan whispered.

Cody froze once again.

Slowly he pulled back enough to look at Obi-Wan, amber eyes soft. “I’ll keep you as safe as I can General. Always.” He murmured before shifting them from the wall with his free arm under the Jedi’s thighs, Obi-Wan letting out a small keen of protest that turned into a happy sigh as they instead landed on the bed, Obi-Wan beneath Cody’s muscled bulk.

Still keeping a hold of the others hair, Cody tilted his head back with the grip to expose the throat for his lips and teeth. “All of us will keep you safe General.” He swore quietly, voice low and possessive.

The Jedi can do nothing but surrender with a mewl of pleasure as a questing hand slides beneath his tunics, teasing pebbling nipples with nimble fingers.

Not when Cody is right there, promising to keep him safe, swearing to take care of him.

Its too easy to surrender to his commander.

But Obi-Wan doesn’t care.

All he cares about is the feeling of being pinned to the sheets and the warmth generating between them.


	3. Interaction with the tol

Giving a deep grumble as he let himself drop back from his toes and onto his heels, Obi-Wan glared up at the shelf even as he contemplated cheating and bringing the jar to him with the Force.

‘No frivolous use of the Force. Bad padawan.’ Obi-Wan grumbled to himself before yelping as hands settled underneath his armpits and cleanly lifted him up, the nineteen year old twisting a bit to stare behind him at his smug looking master.

“Well? Weren’t you reaching for the tea jar?” The man questioned ‘innocently’, blue eyes wide and his smile twitching suspiciously.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the man. “I told you not t-”

“You told me not to pick things down to you, that you were a capable Jedi and that your height impairment was something you could get around yourself. You never said anything about picking you up.” Qui-Gon started to grin wickedly. “Something I often have to do during missions if you care to remember. You can now reach the jar yourself.”

Grumbling and quite pointedly muttering curses in his mother language, Obi-Wan reached for the jar and pulled it out, huffing as Qui-Gon carefully placed him down on his feet before staring up at his master. “…You are a bantha herder master and I hope you choke on the biscuit I am going to add to your plate.” He huffed.

Putting on a wounded look, Qui-Gon placed a hand to his chest. “Why? All I did was help you and you wish harm on me.”

“Because you are a bantha herder.” Obi-Wan sniffed and then started measuring up the proper amount of tea into the pot even as the kettle was still boiling.

And then he stiffened as Qui-Gon placed his arms on Obi-Wan’s head as a support beam. “…Master.”

“You are just utterly adorable my teeny tiny padawan.”

“MASTER!”

()()()

Letting out a resigned breath of air, Obi-Wan only lifted his arms a bit to the council’s surprise before his padawan lifted him clean of his feet and tucked him up against his hip, the blond blinking at them with wide eyes.

“Better Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned dryly as if he wasn’t just seated on his padawan’s hip as if he was a crechling.

“Kind of, yes.” The maturing man offered brightly.

“Oh good.” Obi-Wan grunted then looked at the council, shrugging. “It makes him feel better for some reason. Its like I’m a sith forsaken stress toy.” He sighed.

Mace was quite obviously struggling not to laugh, the corner of his lips twitching as he twisted his hands into his tunic. “I see.”

Shaak and Adi weren’t even giving him that curtsy, sniggering behind their hands.

“…Cute I wish I am now, being carried around much more fun then piggyback ride looks.” Yoda huffed a bit.

“Yes well master Yoda, you don’t get lifted up and out of the way.” Obi-Wan shot his padawan a small glare.

“That was once, you were in the way of the fridge.” Anakin protested. “And you’re only letting me pick you up because your legs are about to fold in on you.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “That’s because I have Force fatigue.” He offered airily.

Well that did explain why Obi-Wan was behaving out of character.

“…Just get him in bed padawan Skywalker, we can resume the debriefing once he’s not on the verge of passing out.”

“Yes masters.”


	4. The tol and the smol

Hissing in pain, Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut and clenched his hands into his own leggings while gritting his teeth.

“Sorry master.” His padawan whispered quietly, glancing from where he was tending to the mans still bleeding feet to his face then back down, adding another layer of bacta to the injured skin.

Taking a shuddering breath as Anakin was dipping his fingers in the jar again. “Not your fault padawan, don’t apologize for something you didn’t d-nngh!” Obi-Wan gasped at the new touch of bacta and gave a full body shudder.

“I hate slavers.” Anakin whispered, aimed more at himself as his master’s sharp pants covered the words.

“What…what was that Anakin?” Obi-Wan got out, swallowing heavily.

“I said, you can’t walk on these master.” Anakin set the jar aside and took the clean gauze bandage to roll around the bare feet with care. “They whipped through the skin and the bacta needs time to work. I’ll have to carry you to Besta capitol or at least until we can find someone willing to give us a ride to it.” The boy stared at the bandages as they instantly turned a light shade of pink with Obi-Wan’s blood spotting through here and there.

“Force, I’m sorry Anakin, that’s not going to be a pleasant carry for you.” Obi-Wan sighed at his sixteen year old padawan who only gave him a small smile in return as he packed away the bacta jar and gauze, discarding the gauze he had used to clean away most of the blood..

“Don’t be master, you’re not at fault for the slavers whipping the soles of your feet. We should be grateful they didn’t have time for anything worse.” He instead offered.

Easily, Anakin could imagine a lot more things the slavers could have done to Obi-Wan.

Like slitting his achilles or even hamstringing him.

He was almost surprised they hadn’t considering Obi-Wan would be a catch worth more gold then the slavers should have seen before.

Pretty as his master was, petite and a Jedi, there were places where he’d catch a hefty sum.

Obi-Wan gave a little understanding hum, sounding tired with his sunken in eyes and paler then normal skin.

Tying off the gauze on the arch of his master’s feet Anakin then stood, carefully holding out his hands to help Obi-Wan up on his feet while staring down at him.

He blinked suddenly as Obi-Wan looked up, his master’s words dying on his lips as the two stared at each other. “…Oh my, it seems you’re growing to be my towering padawan, aren’t you?” He chuckled, almost bemusedly taking in that he reached right about Anakin’s chin at this moment and the fact that his padawan was still a growing teen.

“Y-Yeah, I seem to be growing much taller then you.” Anakin blinked before shaking himself and firmly lifting his master to take the pressure off the injured appendages, settling the other on his hip.

It was surprisingly easy and though realistically he should be giving Obi-Wan a piggyback ride, he felt better about having the other on his hip to be able see him.

Seemingly sensing that, Obi-Wan didn’t complain and instead tucked his knees up and wrapped his arms over Anakin’s chest and up over the opposite shoulder as Anakin held one arm beneath his master’s rear, starting to walk.

“… For the sake of whatever dignity I have left Anakin, please put me down if someone comes.” Obi-Wan chuckled tiredly against the others chest, resting his cheek on the shoulder.

“Of course Master Obi-Wan.”


	5. The dirty deed

Cocking his head, Cody hummed. “You know, I can’t decide how I like you best, in armor or undressed.” He mused, staring at Obi-Wan.

The Jedi shot him a wry look and then continued pulling his tunics off. “You know, when you offered me a massage, I didn’t think you’d leer at me the entire time.”

“Can’t it be both?” Cody gave a wide grin before backing Obi-Wan up to a wall, peering down at him while bracing one hand on each side of the Jedi’s ribs. “Can’t it be both?” He murmured, voice dropping low.

Breath hitching, Obi-Wan squirmed a bit. “M-Massage Cody, no-”

“Massage first.” The commander agreed with a low hum, running his hands along the warmth of Obi-Wan’s sides before drawing him away from the wall and to the bed.

A gentle push had him laying down and Cody smiled when Obi-Wan drew a pillow to him and settled his arms around it to rest his head comfortably before the scarred clone joined him, settling on the others lower back. “Easy does it General.” Cody murmured at the surprised grunt. “We’ll start from the top.”

“Don’t you need oil or something?” Obi-Wan huffed.

Chortling, Cody teased a fingertip down the others spine. “In my belt but I will admit in my eagerness, I did forget it. Do you have anything.”

Humming quietly, Obi-Wan twisted his hand and a drawer opened. “My frivolous use of the Force ends there Cody, you best get it yourself.” He drawled, trembling a bit as Cody used the opportunity to press his muscled body against Obi-Wan’s, hand by his head for support.

“Of course General.” Cody murmured, lips millimeters from the others ear as his free hand searched the drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil.

With it in hand, he settled back and smirked down at his lover. “Easy does it cyare… slow go.” He murmured deeply as he unstopped the bottle and poured some oil into his hand, letting it heat as he set the bottle aside but not out of reach.

After all…

He was going to need it again later.

Eagerness made him rush the massage a bit but from the little impatient noises his little Jedi was making, Obi-Wan didn’t mind it when Cody started to press soft kisses down the others shiny nape and spine on his way to the firm rear, oiled fingers trailing between the cheeks.

Shivering, Obi-Wan pushed back into it, shifting and squirming beneath Cody’s bulk but unable to push himself up with Cody suited on his thighs.

“Oh no cyare, I’m the one guiding this little dance.” Cody teased against Obi-Wan’s skin.

“Then for First Light’s sake, hurry up you damn-aaah.” Obi-Wan gasped as those oiled fingers brushed over the puckered ring.

“What was that love?” Cody smirked smugly.

Letting out a decidedly wanton whimper, Obi-Wan bucked a bit back. “Please Cody...don’t tease me...”

“But you sound wonderful when I do.” Cody chuckled before grunting when the thigh he was sitting on bucked back enough to rub against the hardness behind his blacks. “...But alright.” He slowly eased one finger in, mentally shuddering at the tightness and heat he found.”

Relaxing into it, Obi-Wan sighed gratefully and then started rocking in turn with the finger carefully preparing him, Cody busy sucking a claiming hicky into the small of Obi-Wan’s back as one finger turned into two and then three, carefully rubbing inside of him and pressing against that delightfully pleasurably spot.

Seeing stars, Obi-Wan mewled deeply and groaned in disappointment when the fingers were slowly pulled from his body.

“Shh, easy, we’ll be there soon.” Cody promised against the warm skin as he pushed down his blacks quickly and oiled himself, Obi-Wan relaxing beneath Cody’s warm engulfing weight, the bigger man feeling larger then life to Obi-Wan.

Carefully Cody shifted them, slipping his knees between Obi-Wan’s thighs to spread them wide and pull Obi-Wan’s hips up to press a pillow beneath for a bit of height, still pressing down on the other man with his larger body.

And Force did it make the Jedi’s stomach clench in all sorts of pleasurably ways.

As Cody lined up, he felt Obi-Wan go pliant beneath him and felt a deep shudder at how trusting his small Jedi was before he started pressing inside. Letting out a rasping curse, Cody pressed until his groin meet flesh, balls deep in the smaller man as he leaned down and let his arms rest along the others sides, pressing against Obi-Wan’s back as the other trembled beneath him, muscles fluttering and squeezing around the cock splitting him in half.

“Cody, Cody, Cody...” He begged in a half sobbed mantra of need.

“Karking hell.” The commander groaned before slowly pulling back and then pushing forward, feeling Obi-Wan rock back into him.

A steady, slow rhythm was built by them, rocking and thrusting slow and steady, Cody’s body pressing against the warmth one below him, murmuring quiet obscene suggestions into Obi-Wan’s ear as the Jedi gasped and rubbed himself against the pillow, shockingly hard and trembling.

“Cody please!”

Giving a primal growl, Cody jerked back a bit and lifted Obi-Wan’s hips up, a punishing pace starting up that made Obi-Wan incoherent, his noises more mewls and groans as his hands clenched into the sheets, every punishing thrust throwing him closer to his orgasm as his hard cock rubbed against the soft pillow.

Cody pushed against his prostate and that was it for Obi-Wan, firmly flying off the cliff of a major orgasm as he cried out a warbled version of the commander’s name, feeling him follow with his own orgasm after a few hard thrust before stilling on top of Obi-Wan and pressing down against him.

Pressing one arm around the others waist, Cody clung to him, forehead pressed to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “...Cyare...” He rasped out. “My darling cyare.”

“Cody…” Obi-Wan murmured, smiling dazedly into the pillow with a content little sigh.


	6. Padawan days

Fingers stapled over the mans mouth, it was hard for Obi-Wan to decide what kind of expression Mace Windu was at the moment sporting as the two stared at each other, Obi-Wan feeling all dazed and muzzy as he laid in the medical bed in the healing wings.

Qui-Gon, as a favor, had asked Mace to look in on Obi-Wan from time to time as he was required to give his statement to the Judaical Forces of Coruscant while Obi-Wan was strapped down in the Halls.

And the Master of the Order had indeed done as asked, dropping by once an hour from what Obi-Wan could tell though he wasn’t all that aware from the drugs being purged from his systems from falling into the smuggling rings… merchandise.

And breathed it in.

A lot of it.

Most likely a deadly amount if Qui-Gon hadn’t made taken swift interaction by pausing the intake in his blood flow until he could swiftly get Obi-Wan to the temple via an emergency shuttle even as the Judaical were mopping up the smugglers without the Jedi.

In response Obi-Wan was left feeling freezing but alive as the Healers cared for him.

Well at least Windu wasn’t giving him the Frown.

Or the Stare of Doom.

“You are very small.”

Obi-Wan blinked, raising his eyes to stare at Windu deadpanned exclamation. “Uh?” He mumbled inelegantly.

Carefully, the Korun lifted Obi-Wan’s right hand by the wrist and placed his own against it, comparing their hand sizes.

Obi-Wan’s came out miniature compared to the large, warm hand against his own. The palms were half of Mace and his fingers reached a tiny bit beyond the second joint. It was actually a very nice feeling as Windu’s hand dwarfed his and Obi-Wan gave a silly little smile at the sensation.

“See, small.” The Korun rumbled. “Force you’re twenty one, finished growing and all and you have such delicate small hand, capable of such feats of marvel and strength.” He chuckled quietly in amusement.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan questioned, flexing his fingers lightly against the warmth as his tongue felt thick in his own mouth.

“Its a compliment padawan Kenobi, so yes, its a good thing.” The Korun rumbled.

Watching the other with delight, Obi-Wan felt a sudden realization hit him and a sharp and deep blush rose up his neck from under the medical tunic he was in and up his ears to his cheeks.

‘I really like how big his hand feels against mine.’ He noted.

“Flattery will get you almost everywhere Padawan Kenobi.” Windu chuckled warmly, still comparing their hands against each others and Obi-Wan made an embarrassed noise. “Be at peace, you’ll most likely not remember this conversation and I won’t breath a word of it.” The man winked lightly.

The dazed Jedi stared at him. “…I kind of want to remember it now. You’ve got a hidden side, I didn’t know that.” Obi-Wan slurred out with a grin.

Winking again. “Padawan’s can’t know everything Kenobi. Respecting the master’s are important, respecting the Council more so.”

Giggling a bit, Obi-Wan flexed his fingers against the others hand, soaking up the warmth. “Tell me when I’m a knight then.” He beamed.

“Promise tiny padawan Kenobi. So cute.” Mace rumbled with amusement.


	7. Thick soles

It was much too hot to keep a blanket on and most opted to just sleep in their clothes on the newest planet they were on. This included those who were in the medical tent because of the hot humid weather though both General’s had contracted some kind of airborne illness that seemed to target Force sensitive, leaving both with high fevers, sore throat, aching limbs and a heavy tiredness which made it easier for them to be stripped down.

This also left Obi-Wan’s feet exposed to those who looked as the Jedi had been stripped of all but his leggings and a medical shirt for Kix and Helix to have an easier time.

Staring at the soles of the others feet, Cody felt…

Actually he wasn’t sure what he felt.

It was a complicated mix of raw murderous rage, protective love, nauseating fear and tender worry curdling words in his stomach, making him shake with emotions and eventually Cody couldn’t help it.

He removed his glove and reached out, gently running his knuckles over the thick pink scars covering the bottom of Obi-Wan’s feet, from the heel and up to the balls though one or two of his toes also had a pinking.

They seemed faintly swollen and they were warm to touch, warmer then the rest of Obi-Wan’s foot and Cody switched to the other to check on it too.

The same thick pink scars.

They must hurt every day Cody suspected, walking around on them, putting his weight on the scars all day, everyday until they turned sore and then pained. Sitting down must be relief for his Jedi and Cody felt his heart throb painfully.

“Slavers.” A wrecked voice offered to his surprise and Cody turned quickly, looking at General Skywalker who was slowly sitting up in his bed as Kix looked him over, sweat dripping down his chest as he wore only leggings. “Before the war when I was still his padawan we got captured… Obi-Wan kicked up a fuss so they’d leave me alone and they decided to punish him by whipping the soles of his feet the sleemos, with a hard wooden cane.” The blond grunted then hissed a bit as Kix prodded at an aching elbow.

He took a deep breath and peered at Cody again. “They bleed so bad…I had to carry him until we could find a medic to take care of them.” Skywalker looked away, letting Kix check his vocal cords for damage as he was so hoarse as Cody got to mull over the words.

Whipping.

Slavers had whipped his little Jedi’s soles.

He could almost see it for him, a young knight with his padawan, at the mercy of slavers and Force would Obi-Wan had been the catch of a life.

His petite stature, copper hair and beautifully shaped cupid lips with dimples when he smiled. Could imagine Obi-Wan’s utter frantic worry for his padawan as it was clear how much Obi-Wan adored the blond even if he tried to hide it and how he’d kick up a fuss to make sure that it was him and not the teenager they focused on.

He felt nausea rise in his throat as he imagined the hardened skin of Obi-Wan’s soles breaking and bleeding all over, could imagine bloody foot steps and wet gasps of pain and while Obi-Wan was no delicate flower, he was as much flesh and bone and human as everyone else in the galaxy and could break just like everyone else.

Glancing over to Skywalker and Kix, Cody took a decision and started to unclip his armor, settling it on an empty bed before crawling into bed with his little Jedi and tucked the other under his chin as he settled protectively around the fever stricken Jedi.

He almost expected someone to comment but to his relief, no one did.

Skywalker just shrugged and drank some water before curling back down in the bed with a low grunt from his aches, going back asleep while Kix went back to talking to Helix about potential medicine that could be given to their General’s.

Cody remained awake, curled around his little Jedi who after a few moments turned into his chest and made a small noise of relief. ‘My poor little kitten.’ The trooper rumbled, settling his hand at the small of the others back while rubbing lightly.


	8. Cody's Jetii

Its not that he can’t walk but Obi-Wan can feel the amount of protectiveness practically oozing of Cody from the moment he wakes up in the medical bed in the medic tent after he finally becomes lucid enough after the airborne illness gives a bit.

There is still a fever, he still needs to be medicated but both Kix and Helix had reluctantly agreed that Obi-Wan would sleep better in what was ‘his’ bunk more then the med tent beds. They had agreed more easily after Cody had promised to share tent with Obi-Wan and would bring it to their attention if Obi-Wan was worsening.

Because of the nature of the disease, Obi-Wan and Anakin were quarantined on planet temporarily until it was certain that it wouldn’t spread to other Force sensitive. A bacteria swab had been taken of their throats along with blood samples which had been sent of to the temple to be analyzed as it seemed to be a totally new and un-encountered strain, unique to perhaps this planet alone.

Happily antibiotics worked on it as proven by the steadily improving conditions of both Jedi.

But it also left them incredibly weak.

Which was why Obi-Wan was allowing Cody to carry him bridal style towards the tent, his commander careful with the small Jedi as he slipped into the tent and out of the humid air to settle him down right onto the bunk

Obi-Wan didn’t even argue that, just laid down slowly while tugging his blankets up around himself slowly.

He wanted to work but he could hardly focus despite being awake and his body ached even when he wasn’t moving.

Helix had explained that his body was retaining water which was what was causing the body aches since the joints were becoming swollen with said water along with the fever and nausea Obi-Wan and Anakin felt.

Anakin had come to a state where he was at least able to eat without almost throwing up but that honestly wasn’t too much of a progress since he was hardly moving at all and for the most part he slept.

But at least it was some progress, even if it was marginal.

Drowsing slightly as he watched Cody unclip himself from his armor, Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Hmm?” Cody settled his chest plate on the desk.

“Thank you. For getting me out of the tent.” Obi-Wan slurred out quietly.

“Technically speaking, we are still in a tent.” Cody quietly sassed him which caused Obi-Wan to chuckle faintly.

“You know what I mean… I like my blankets better.” Obi-Wan whispered, quietly shuffling a bit to the side as Cody moved to sit on the bed.

He shouldn’t have bothered because the moment Cody was settled in bed he dragged Obi-Wan into his arms and held him, hands rubbing gently at his sore body.

It got him a small whine.

“Poor kitten.” Cody crooned, hands pausing. “Do you want me to stop, does it hurt too much?” He questioned with a frown.

“Please don’t. I’m sore but your touch makes me feel better.” Obi-Wan shuffled a bit, nuzzling his nose into Cody’s neck with his knees bumping into the others thighs lightly and his feet touching the commander’s shins. “Don’t call me kitten.” He slurred softly.

“You like it when I call you kitten though.” Cody chuckled quietly, pressing a small kiss to the sweaty forehead of his Jedi. “My sweet little kitten who likes back pettings and scalp rubbings.” He teased softly.

Pouting at the other, Obi-Wan nipped at the others shoulder in punishment before settling, muttering to himself about evil commanders.

Smiling slightly at that, Cody just continued rubbing slowly with care.

His adorable cyare.


	9. Climbing Jedi

Pulling a chair after him, Obi-Wan ignored the amused snickers even as Cody trailed after him.

“General…” His commander trailed off, a mix of bemusement and exasperation in his voice.

“I’m fine, I just need a chair to climb on and I can handle myself.” Obi-Wan huffed s he continued pulling the chair along by its back on the back feet.

The chair made long groves in the sand, dragging it to the sides to make the trail from the mess tent towards command as the Jedi continued.

The reason?

As Obi-Wan had stated, to climb on.

Why?

Because knight Anakin Skywalker was a nerf herder who had removed all chairs and larger boxes from the command tent so Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to reach the entire console.

Which meant that Obi-Wan had to go and find a chair.

“You’re suppose to be resting sir.” Cody argued quietly for what must be the eight time.

“I am quite fine to work again, both me and Anakin have recovered quite well thank you.” Obi-Wan huffed.

Behind his helmet, Cody rolled his eyes emphatically. His smol Jedi was such a stubborn thing.

And cue the ensuing argument between the mostly recovered Skywalker and the not quite but no longer infectious Kenobi.

Watching the two for a long moment as they argued, Cody sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, watching as Obi-Wan climbed around with his usual aids removed, all his step stools and chairs except the one he had pulled with him.

Eventually Cody outright handed Boil his helmet as he saw his Jedi wobble a bit and marched over, past General Skywalker and to Obi-Wan, picking him up from the chair he was standing on and tucking him beneath his arm. “I’m taking him to his tent sir.” He said firmly even as Obi-Wan yelped in protestation, flailing his feet and arms and squawking denials.

“Thank the Force.” Anakin groaned, running his hand over his face which was slightly sweaty but that could be heat.

Still, Cody would send off a message to the healers to check on him in case he wasn’t as recovered as everyone thought.

Though from the way Rex was eyeing his General suspiciously, maybe the captain had it covered already.

Turning towards the flap and walking out steadily with Obi-Wan tucked beneath his arm, Cody almost chuckled when he saw Kix coming out of the medtent with a scanner tool in hand.

“Commander Cody you let me down this insta-”

“Cyare.” Cody cut in, Obi-Wan freezing under his arm. “Don’t.” Two words and that was all he needed as he hefted Obi-Wan more securely up into his grasp, lifting him up to instead carrying him in his arms, Obi-Wan tucked to the plastoid of his chest plate.

He was glaring a bit, looking both humiliated and angry with a wetness in the corner of his eyes but he wasn’t arguing.

“I know you don’t like admitting you’re hurt or sick. None of you Jedi do. Nor do you like admitting that you need help. But you are unwell and you do need help. One or two more resting days will not kill anyone but it will help you, and a well rested General might mean more lives rescued off the field. More vode survives when our General’s are well.” Cody continued.

The humiliation was turning to shame, Obi-Wan gripping Cody’s shoulders as his own slumped. “…Oh.” He whispered.

“I know you’re only trying to be strong General… but please, if you want to be strong. Be it after resting and getting well.” Cody smiled, stepping into their tent and out of the sun from the sandy planet.

Obi-Wan made a low noise and nodded slowly, he even let Cody undress him and tuck him to bed with a pad to read and a water bottle to hydrate before the commander left to join the brief, finding General Skywalker gone too and Rex in charge.

Seems neither Jedi were in top shape and the vode exchanged small, amused smiles.

Jedi tch.


	10. Warm dream

Its a one in a lifetime event. Actually its a once in two lifetime events honestly!

And Obi-Wan can’t see it.

He can’t see it because the crowd is just too karking huge and Obi-Wan is not a tall person and will never be it, he’s resigned himself to never getting tall and locked in his height. But…

Well he had hoped he’d be able to see the starburst bloom since they were on Evudana for the blooming but it seems he won’t since they were late to the gathering.

“Obi-Wan?” A quiet voice rumbled next to him, barely heard for the whispering of the crowd and Obi-Wan looked up at his master, Qui-Gon peering down at him with a small frown.

And then he looked towards where Obi-Wan assumed the flower was if the barriers set up to avoid the crowd to get too close to it before the Jedi looked back down at Obi-Wan. “You can’t see it, can you?” He frowned deeper.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Its okay… I mean… it was a chance that…” He slumped a bit. He’d been so excited when he learned they’d be able to stay for the event.

The starburst bloom only bloomed every two hundred year and only at night. The flower was a meter tall with its petals tightly locked and any attempt to try and force it to bloom would damage the delicate petals and ruin it. It was the blooming itself however that was amazing, as it would fold open in a burst of star like seeds that could be harvested if one was quick enough and turned into the most beautiful of gem like fastenings for jewelry and such.

Obi-Wan had heard if done right, they’d glow for eternity though only a few were harvested each time to allow for the plant to bloom elsewhere on the planet.

He startled however when Qui-Gon suddenly knelt down, peering at his master in confusion as the man smiled at him. “You want to see this Obi-Wan, its a once in a lifetime event that shouldn’t be missed. So how about you get up on my shoulders and get a good look at it?”

Mixed emotions swelled in his stomach.

Embarrassment at having to sit on someones shoulders, warring pride against practicality and… gratefulness.

After a short moment Obi-Wan moved to his master and gingerly did as told, shifting so he could straddle the others neck.

He still yelped when Qui-Gon smoothly with his hands holding onto Obi-Wan’s legs stood up with him on his shoulders, holding onto the man’s head on instinct. Qui-Gon must have used the Force for it to be so smooth but the scolding of frivolous use of the Force was the furthest thing from Obi-Wan’s mind as he slowly relaxed, arms coming to rest on Qui-Gon’s head with the mans arms holding onto his legs tightly.

Because Qui-Gon’s grip was secure on him, his genuine warmth and affection for Obi-Wan filling the Force and beyond that, over the heads of everyone, Obi-Wan could now see the flower, the starburst standing there innocently so far away but still clear to Obi-Wan, its petals quivering in preparation to open.

Staring at it for a long moment, Obi-Wan finally hugged his master around the head. “Thank you master.” He whispered.

There was a low hum and Qui-Gon squeezed his calf. “Of course padawan.”

()()()

Cracking his eyes open slowly as he surfaced from the dream, Obi-Wan smiled into Cody’s chest. That had been one of the few times his height had not been an issue at all, sitting high on Qui-Gon’s shoulders to see the flower bloom.

A hand carefully brushed his hair away and Obi-Wan looked up at Cody to find the trooper smiling down at him, the gray light of the morning shining in through the tent walls giving him all the lights he needed. “You look content. Good dreams?” Cody questioned.

“Memories, best of memories.” Obi-Wan confessed, nuzzling slowly into Cody. “Hopefully I can make some of those memories with you.” He chuckled quietly, his voice sleep raspy.

There was a deep hum, Obi-Wan feeling the vibrations of Cody’s chest at the sound. “I imagine we will cyare.” He offered quietly while pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “To good memories General.”

“To good memories.” Obi-Wan sighed happily, content to just linger in bed.

Just for a little moment.


	11. Lord Snapper

“Please tell me that’s a plushie, a very realistic plushie?”

Looking up in surprise at the question, Obi-Wan blinked at his fellow Jedi and then looked down at the creature under his arm, hefting the heavy reptile up a bit to get a better grip. A mischievous idea lured itself into his mind and he leveled Mace an affronted look. “Really Mace, Mr Snapper’s is not a plushie, he is a proud member of his race and would like to be referred to as Mr Snapper’s or Lord Snapper’s if you’re feeling particularly formal.”

Mace eye gave a twitch but in that moment the reptile gave a deep growl and snapped its jaw as if responding and Obi-Wan gave a sage nod as if replying in turn. “Yes of course Lord Snapper’s, I am sure Master Mace did not mean any slights at all and I do once more apologize for this delay for your transport.”

A doubtful look was starting to cross the taller man’s face, either he was mentally reviewing the list of sentient quadrupedal that he personally knew of and obviously not finding anything to match or he was questioning Obi-Wan’s mental faculties.

Either way Obi-Wan was enjoying himself as he engaged ‘Lord’ Snapper’s in a conversation.

“…You are well right Obi-Wan, the medic and healers have all cleared you from your recent bout of illness?” Mace questioned.

Looking up and raising a brow, Obi-Wan gave a regal nod. “Of course. Even my commander was quite happy with the state of my health. If I wasn’t in perfect form then I doubt I be allowed to greet any visiting dignitaries.” Obi-Wan noted with a little sniff since he had been doing quite a bit of meet and greet these last few days in the Senate as a way to recover after the weakness.

Still Mace looked suspicious even as the alligator under Obi-Wan’s arm made a grumpy noise.

“Oh it was just a minor illness Mr Snapper, I am quite healthy now.” Obi-Wan seemingly engaged the alligator in a conversation as he held him.

“…Well then, its nice to meet you Lord Snapper?” Mace finally said, bowing slowly and then sighing when there was a small click and giggle. “I knew it.” He leveled Obi-Wan a long look as the redhead put his recorder away. “This is a juvenile alligator is it not that you have found somewhere?” The Korun said resignedly.

“Pretty much, I found him in the garden ponds and as magnificent as Snapper here is, I do not think keeping it around our Initiate is a good idea unless we enclose a pond for him.” Obi-Wan chortled quietly winked at Mace. “I imagine he may have come in with some aquatic animal shipment by accident or some padawan brought it with them home and found out they couldn’t keep Snapper here in their quarters.” He smirked.

Mace and Obi-Wan stared at each other, one deadpanned and one smug.

“…This is revenge for me carrying you around all day yesterday isn’t it?” Mace finally drawled out to the short man and Obi-Wan’s smirk grew.

“Revenge is unbecoming of a Jedi. I consider it… retribution for damaging my pride and squeezing my innards.” He responded in kind as Mace sighed heavily.

With that done, Obi-Wan hefted the animal under his arm and continued on his way to have it transported to the animal sanctuary as the temples gardens with children who were sometimes too curious for their own good was certainly not a good place to keep a meat eating animal. 


End file.
